


The Joys of Ghost Hunting

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009!phan go “ghost hunting” when dan travels up to the north for the first time, and things don’t really go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Ghost Hunting

“And why are we doing this again?”

Dan questions, a bit scared of what was to come. Phil’s decided that it would be a ‘great first date idea’ to visit the old, abandoned, Rossendale hospital that he only lived a good 10 minutes drive away form, (which still terrifies Dan).

“Because this is like a tradition, Dan. Plus, it’ll be fun,right?”

Dan nods, lying through his teeth. The truth is that Dan hates halloween. Always has, ever since he was a kid. He didn’t even like trick-or-treat-ing that much either, it just wasn’t his thing. Phil, on the other hand was the exact opposite. He was so enthusiastic about it that he had a countdown to halloween on his phone.

Dan leans back in the passenger seat, his hat that he bought especially for this trip sitting on his head. Closing his eyes, he wishes that he could just speak up about his discontent. Ever since he arrived here this morning, Phil has been nothing but kind to him. Surely he would understand Dan’s fear of everything halloween related. It was 11pm, Phil saying that was “prime time” to go “ghost hunting”, sending a little wink and a cheeky smile to Dan. The thought of walking through an ‘old abandoned’ anything made Dan shiver, let alone an actual hospital.

“You ready?”

Phil asks, looking at Dan with such an excited expression, Dan thinks his face will fall off if he smiles any harder. Dan nods, taking a deep breath. Getting out of the car and walking over to Phil’s side, Dan starts to regret not saying something sooner. The front gates of the hospital were bolted shut and two giant locks were tangled in chains, holding the metal gates together.

“We’re gonna have to climb over”

Phil says, running his hands through his hair, turning to Dan.

“We’re what? But, I just bought these jeans, and my h-”

Phil shushes him immediately, making some sarcastic comment about Dan’s masculinity, which leads to Dan taking off his hat and hitting Phil over the head with it.

“Come on, it’ll be easy.”

Phil walks over to the gate, bending his knees and clasping his hands together in a basket shape, so Dan could use it as a stepping stool. More grumbling occurs, as Dan grabs onto the wired fence, placing one foot in Phil’s hand. Pushing him up and onto the top of the fence, Phil squeezes Dan’s bum, just to lighten the mood.

“H-hey! Hands to yourself!”

Dan shouts, breaking his concentration, causing him to nearly lose his balance. Another silly comment from Phil arises, making Dan laugh.

“I don’t remember you being this cheeky on Skype”

Dan jokes, feeling a bit better about the situation, finally throwing his legs over the other side of the fence, Phil following in suit. Walking through the long, uncut grass of the abandoned hospital, the wind starts to blow through, making Dan shiver. He grabs Phil’s hand, looking down at the ground.

“You okay? I’m sorry that I kind of pushed you into this, I just thought that it would be fun to explore this together.”

Phil squeezes Dan’s hand, smiling sympathetically at him, realising that maybe Dan doesn’t like spooky things as much as he does. Dan denies Phil’s confession, saying that he’s sure that it’ll be a lot more fun when they get inside. Walking up the stairs to the main entrance, and pushing open the doors, they start to walk inside.

Phil explains that this used to be open on Halloween’s when he was a kid, and that it was kind of a ‘haunted house sort of thing’ until the council shut it down because someone got hurt on one of the nights. His Mother never used to let him and his brother go because she didn’t have a good feeling about it, and Phil was really too young anyway.

He continues to babble on about the history of the building, when it was built, and why it shut down. His face lights up when he’s talking about it, too much knowledge about something so strange and maybe quite silly to others, but not to him.

Walking up the old marble stairs, still hand in hand, Dan begins to feel a bit queasy. The old paintings on the walls, and the still locked doors, labeled “keep out” didn’t really seem like something Dan wanted to be near right now. Holding tighter to Phil’s hand, he pulls his hat down on his head, so the front covers his eyes. Phil laughs, his giggles and their footsteps the only sounds in the whole building.

Turning the corner, they’re greeted with a dark hallway. Dan doesn’t ‘do’ hallways. He starts to shake his head, turning to Phil, saying ‘You know, maybe we should just go home? Watch some Buffy?’ And even though Phil would probably give up anything to watch Buffy, today was not the day.

Phil starts tugging Dan down the corridor, their hands still clasped together. Dan wants to close his eyes, afraid that something will jump out at him, like he’s playing a horror game. He shakes his head, standing up straight. He doesn’t believe in the ‘supernatural’, yet it’s the one thing that can get him crying like a baby. They turn another corner, heading into a room labeled; “Surgery no. 2”. There’s old hospital beds and surgical equipment, and all this makes Dan’s stomach drop to the floor.

Phil drops his hand for the first time since they entered the building, and Dan doesn’t want to move. Phil starts walking towards the beds and the smashed mirrors, intrigued by the awesome history behind it all. And all Dan wants to do is go back to Phil’s place, eat some candy and watch some goddamn Buffy. He starts to back up, his hand reaching out for something to grab, anything, an- Clash!

Dan whips around, his whole body going stiff. He had knocked over some sort of prop from the old attraction, making his heart go 8 times faster. And that was it, he couldn’t take it anymore. The tears start to stream from his eyes, little whimpers accompanying, his hands flying to his face.

“Dan?”

Phil calls, running back into the room, finding Dan in a totally different situation in which he left him in. Running over, he engulfs him in a hug, rubbing his back.

“Are you alright?”

Phil asks, pulling away from the hug to look at Dan properly. Dan doesn’t answer, still crying. Dan’s breathing escalates, catching in his throat. Phil tries to soothe him, whispering kind things, trying to level out his breathing, but Dan isn’t stopping. Dan’s always been susceptible to panic attacks, and in situations like these, it’s quite likely to occur. Phil remembers reading somewhere that stopping someone’s breathing for a short period of time could help them calm down, but he’s tried asking Dan to calm down, but he isn’t stopping. Phil gets an idea, bringing his hands to Dan’s jaw line, he tilts his head up and kisses him.

Tasting the tears rolling down Dan’s face, he wants to starts crying, too. He didn’t mean to make Dan so afraid that he would break into tears, he really thought that he would enjoy this, but maybe he did go a bit too far. Dan moves with the kiss, his hands wrapping around Phil’s neck, still shaking. Pulling away, Phil wipes some tears from Dan’s cheeks, smiling as he pulls him into a hug.

“C-can we go home now?”

Dan whispers into Phil’s neck, his breathing finally leveling out. Phil smiles, agreeing with Dan. Taking his hand again, they walk out of the building as quickly as they can, Phil wrapping his arm around Dan the whole way out of the building. Pushing the doors open, Dan finally lets out a sigh of relief.

“I didn’t think that we’d ever make it out”

Phil sighs, too, and grabs his hand. Dan starts to realise that the first time he cried in front of Phil was that time, and that he was a bit embarrassed of doing something so silly, about something that was so small. As if he reads his mind, Phil replies.

“You know, I hope that you aren’t embarrassed about crying back there, I get how scary things can be. I shouldn’t have pushed you into that, and I’m sorry.”

Pulling him into another hug underneath the dim streetlights, Dan hopes that Phil can really read his mind, and hear all the lovely things that Dan said about him in his head.

“Now, lets go watch some Buffy, huh? Hopefully much less scary than an abandoned hospital.”


End file.
